Mother's Day
I, your CHEF OF SHIVERS, CREEPS, have COOKED UP another DERANGED-DISH for you. I've added salt, pepper and PAP-SHRIEK-A to it, and it's already bubbling. Ha-Ha, I'm calling this MAIN CORPSE... The sun was setting in the western-sky over the cottage up, in Vermont, back on Mother's Day, 1947. An older gentleman was looking out the one window, drinking a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey he had. The grandfather-clock struck and chimed: "7:00p.m." in the living-room where he stood. He glanced over his shoulder, back at it and grinned. An older lady came into the living room and said to the older man, "the bouquet of flowers look beautiful out, on Mother's Grave, Terry!". "Ah, that is great Sandra my dear" Terry responded to her and kissed her on her lips. "I will go head out there to see them later on" he told his wife. Later that night, Terry drove out to the cemetery and parked by an oak tree. He went to a grave with a shovel in his hand and saw a tombstone that read: "MARTHA G. DEEKS May 20th, 1861-April 3rd, 1947" on it. "Happy Mother's Day Mother-In-Law, I am going to leave your Daughter Sandra and pawn your diamond-ring tomorrow" Terry said, looking at the gravestone, explaining. He began digging into the grave and finally reached his mother-in-law's coffin. Terry wiped sweat from his face and forehead, getting the casket open. There on the finger of the corpse, was a purple diamond-ring and he slowly pried it off, fleeing. A half hour later, Terry brought two suitcases out, to his car and someone approached him from the street in the dark. It was the dead corpse of Martha G. Deeks, and Terry gasped in surprised-fright. The zombie of his mother-in-law had rotting, blueish-skin that became blackened up, at her dead-face, her eyes were a ghastly-white-color, shining in the night. Her nostrils and insides of her decaying-mouth were also glowing-white like her eyes, and her white hair up in a bun half blackened, blew in the evening-breeze. "Terry, how dare you even think of leaving my dear sweet Sandra. Plus on her first Mother's Day without me too. I have come to stop you from doing this to my sweet Daughter and to retrieve my Wedding Ring you stole" Martha's zombie told him in a distorted-voice. Terry screamed, getting in his car and speeding off. But his living-dead mother-in-law in her old, white dress, tore off her rotting-head, throwing it it at his car. Her zombified-head landed on the hood of the car and Terry screamed, as it cackled, distortedly. Terry had a wreck, going into a tree and sat there, panting. The zombie of Martha reached him and pulled the door open, getting her ring from his shirt-pocket. The headless-zombie put it on her finger and reattached her head. "Here is my Mother's Day gift from you, Terry" she croaked and he screamed, as her rotting-blueish-fingers grasped his neck. A half hour later, she returned to her grave, carrying a fresh skull in her dead-hands. What a HOLI-SLAY that was eh, kiddies? But the ending did HAVE QUITE A RING TO IT heh-heh! Terry's Mother-In-Law wanted his skull as a Mother's Day gift for her HEADSTONE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!